Family business
by Animal speaker
Summary: Cybersix and Lucas are in love, so much they get twins. But Von Reichter comes one night and takes them both. He trains them in a special machine that makes time faster inside. Using the machine 14 years pass for the twins and 14 months for the others.
1. The Past

Chapter 1: The past  
  
This chapter summarizes what's happened between the series and now. Please know that if there is a final episode I haven't seen it yet. This chapter is a flashback and I use "-" to symbolize the coming or going of a flashback. Also Thora and Michael are characters I made.  
  
  
  
Lucas still doesn't know the connection between Adrian and Cybersix, but they're deeply in love. So much that they had twins but Von Reichter came to Cybersix to take the babies...  
  
-------" Hand over the children now or I'll take them by force! " Cybersix slipped her newborn twins to Lucas. " He won't hurt them she thought to herself. " I won't let him! " " This is my family, " she yelled " You won't touch them " she jumped towards him. He grinned. A net came out of nowhere trapping her. " You think this will stop me? " she demanded. " Yes " he replied simply. The net sparked with electricity or was it? Electricity didn't drain her power, this did.  
  
Lucas watched helplessly as his lover was electrocuted. " Run " she told him " Take them and run as fast as you can. He mustn't get them " he tightened his grip on his children. " I can't leave you, " he told her. " You...have to " she said. His eyes became watery as he watched her fade away, slip from consciousness and into darkness. " Detaseven " he called. The Black Panther came to Lucas. " Take them, " he said. Detaseven growled and leapt towards Cybersix. He turned his head to Lucas telling him with a look to leave. His heart was being torn apart. Then he heard them, his children, his boy and girl crying. With one last desperate look at Cybersix he ran. He made it out of the building and was going through an ally when something grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. Jose came forward with a blue mutation. "Let me introduce you to the new nanny. She'll take care of your kids safely... forever!" Jose laughed wickedly as the mutation grabbed the bundles he held. "NO!" he cried and chased the mutation. Von Reichter appeared from nowhere. "Good-night" he said. Lucas was hit then fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
-------Jose and his father (Von Reichter) had two partial humans who could become ten times more powerful than Cybersix, given the proper training. He created a machine that makes a month seam like a year inside. With it he trained the babies. Trained them to kill, trained them to hate but most of all trained them to create chaos. He named the boy "Michael" and the girl "Thora". Those were their names so they could hide in the city by day and bring destruction at night. At night they were called "Thana" which means "death" in Greek and "Zeno" which means "a symbol". Fourteen years have past for the twins and fourteen months for Lucas and Cybersix. Here is where the story starts.  
  
  
  
Ok the machine is a little far fetched but give me a break, I needed something to make time faster for the twins. As for the names I looked them up in a child-naming dictionary. Took me two hours to find them. So be happy with them. 


	2. The Present

Chapter 2: The present

Slight change here I won't be using and the ------ to mark a flashback will not be used anymore it was only for the first chapter.

A green tentacle slimed its way around her waist as she saw her brother get hit by another. He hit the wall heard. She was angry and so was he. Fourteen years trapped in the wall of nothingness. Fourteen years for them but fourteen months outside the machine. They'd never smelt real flowers never breathed real air. This was their chance. Their chance to get out, if they could just destroy their "nanny", the one who took care of them. Once destroyed the acid inside it will melt the walls allowing them to leave. Twice they had the chance to leave and failed. Their creator sent monsters inside the machine to test them. If they destroyed it their creator would let them out but the monsters were too strong. They'd leave the twins in a pain that threatened to steal their lives form them. But the last time that happened was two years ago. That was a long time ago. The twins had grown a lot in those two years. Michael was the brains, of course he was more powerful than Cyber-six but he was much smarter than his sister. She was the better fighter. Both had been taught to hate their mother, Cyber-six, and they did. They despised her; she had given up on them and let them go through 14 years of misery. They wanted to get her; therefore they had to get out. Thana slammed hard on the tentacle around her as her brother Zeno got up.  
"Thana" he said, "If we attack at the same time from both sides it'll pop, it'll save us time"  
She nodded and ran to one side as he went to the other. Of course they'd beat it easily but why waste time? They jumped up the wall and struck hard, in perfect unison. The monster screamed as it exploded getting goo everywhere. Zeno was right its body acid was melting the walls. They grinned; 'finally' they thought 'freedom'. Suddenly lightning struck everywhere. The twins knew what was happening. A new creation was being brought into the machine. They braced themselves. The lightning vanished leaving a small man, he was clapping.  
"Very impressive" he said calmly "Your powers have developed exponentially. I wonder now, if you'd be able to fight 37. Hmmm..... perhaps if I switched your personalities. My first intention was that you Thana would be the smarter one and Zeno the fighter. So I'll just have to switch you around."  
"How dare you talk about us as if we were nothing!" Zeno yelled in anger.  
"We'll show you who will need to be switched! When we're done with you, you'll need to be switched with a second body!" Thana jumped towards him, with a hard fist she punched him but the impact never came. She turned her head to see Zeno kick him but his leg went right through him. Their anger was growing, rapidly. The Dr. grinned and pinched a capsule he had hidden in his hand and threw it. He didn't notice Thana come behind him, but he knew when her fist hit his back. It would've killed him if Thana wanted to but she didn't. The capsule erupted and a monster was appeared. The twins could see right through it. Quickly the twins jumped and kicked in unison. But when the impact came they realized they'd hit each other. They were in the middle of the monster. The monster made itself physical again. Covering the twins and trapping them inside itself. They could see through the monsters belly, which by luck was where they were now. They could see the doctor pull himself up slowly.  
"Thana I thought you killed him! Why didn't you kill him?" Zeno demanded  
"Because I didn't feel like it," she replied tartly "Besides he might be useful to use and we could kill him whenever we want." Zeno grinned his sister had a point but he still didn't think that the Dr. would be any use at all. Finally Dr. Reichter was standing, he turned facing the twins inside the monsters belly. He laughed.  
"Behold! Aqua 13 capable of becoming transparent and fazing and he can share his ability. With this creation and the two of you inside Cyber-six will fall!" He walked to the center of the room with Aqua 13behind him. "Get ready children it's time for your final lesson! You're about to leave your home of 14 years and breath fresh air. If your bodies don't disintegrate form the sudden change you will be very useful to me!"  
Thana and Zeno looked up as the lightning took them away from the machine and into the real world. The only problem was neither of them could breathe!

Yea, yea I know Aqua 13 ha, ha. But give me a break please it was late and I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway hope you enjoyed that little piece of work. There is more to come... you'll just have to wait a little bit longer.


	3. Tears of guilt

Ho-hum. This is a short chapter but still important. We are going to go and see what has happened to Lucas and Cyber-six over the last few months. So... please R&R!

"It's been over a year," she told herself out loud. "It's over, he's been long gone since the day he took them." Detaseven came up behind and sat next to her. Cybersix looked at him and sighed.

"I should probably find Lucas," She told him. She got up and leapt towards his house.

Lucas sat at his desk. The windows and door were sealed tight. It was obvious he wanted to be alone. He was looking at pictures of his kids. The twins, his twins, his little girl and boy. That was all he was doing, looking at the pictures and thinking about the night they were taken. How they were torn from his arms, how he wasn't good enough to protect them. That was it, he wasn't good enough. He slammed his fists on his desk and yelled in frustration "I'm not good enough!"

"For what?" a kind voice asked.

He turned to see Cybersix at the window, somehow she'd opened it and came in silently. He shut his eyes holding back tears.

"For the twins" he said. "I wasn't good enough for the twins" She came to him.

"Of course you are" she told him, "don't ever think differently." She hugged him to comfort both him and herself.

"Why did you come?" he asked. She laughed softly "I came to see you". They kissed.

The twins were coughing. Their first few minuets in the real world and they could barely breath. Finally they recovered. They looked at Von.

"Where is she?" Zeno demanded. Von looked at them pretending to be confused.

"Don't play dumb with us?" Thana yelled. "Where is Cybersix, Our mother!"?

"Searching for a mother's touch are you?" he asked wickedly.

"Thana and I want to get her back. For..."

"No need to tell me" he interrupted. "I already know but take these. Detaseven may be a problem so they will help you."

"That's dishonorable" Thana said. "That would make it four on two,"

"You both want revenge don't you? Detaseven won't let you get Cybersix so I thought this would help"

"Fine" said Zeno. "Now where is she?" Von smiled, "Follow me and I'll show you."

Lucas and Cybersix were kissing passionately. They wanted each other, no, they needed each other. They were in deep love. Cybersix lifted Lucas's shirt slowly and hugged him. Lucas felt the zipper that held Cybersix's suit. He started to pull and her clothes become lose. "Do I want this?" Cybersix asked herself silently. "With both Von Reichter and Hose gone I'll be able to keep it, but what if it's taken?" Her muscles tensed. She didn't want to put Lucas through that again. Her clothes fell to the ground and temptation took her over.

"There" said Von. "That's her house. She pretends to be a professor at this school," he said pointing out the apartment and school. "This is where my old lair was, I've re-decorated it a bit so you two can live there as long as you need. Oh, one last thing before you meet you meet your new 'friends'. This is the house of a human named Lucas... your father. Cybersix can be found here quiet a bit. She worries about him, he was devastated when he found out he lost you. Anyway they're lovers so you use him if needed." He looked at the twins. His greatest failure had created such perfect specimens. "Now would you like to meet your new friends?" The twin's faces didn't change, they'd kept a look of stone during his little 'presentation'. Slowly Thana nodded.

"Very well" he said and whistled. The twins felt the wind stir behind them, something was coming closer, they tensed their muscles in case it was a trick. A white tiger with gray strips came up beside Thana and a black-gray wolf came up to Zeno.

"Thana meet Shock2, she can create mass amounts of electricity. Zeno that is Flame3 he can create and control fire."

"Super-powers?" asked Zeno mockingly. "Look Thana all we need now is a giant purple parrot to fly!" Shock2 and Flame3 attacked Zeno in unison. Zeno screamed in pain.

"Don't mock them again" cautioned Von. "They won't be as kind"

"Kind?" asked Zeno "That was kind?" Shock2 and Flame3 growled their response.

"Zeno pick yourself up and let's go. I want to get Cybersix before the end of the day." Zeno hadn't noticed that he was kneeling on the ground. He got up and nodded.

"Let's go."

Ok, how was that? Please R&R!!!!! It was longer than I thought it was but that's because I forgot that there was a section I hid in a different part of my book for... err... obvious reasons. Anyway again HA HA HU HU Shock2 and Flame3 very funny. I'll have you know I spent a whole ten minuets figuring out names for them. Yea I know I wasted a perfectly good 10 minuets of my life. Well that's how life is right? Anyway I'm getting off topic. As for the super powers I, uh, um, can't think of anything to say. It's my fic and I'm going to load it with powers and magicy stuff. It's not really different. Cybersix is a bloody man made specimen after all. All right I'll stop blabbing now.... grumbles.


End file.
